Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a semiconductor substrate, and a semiconductor device.
Description of the Background Art
Generally in a process for manufacturing a semiconductor device, machining (what is called dicing) for cutting chips from a semiconductor substrate (a wafer) having an integrated circuit formed is carried out (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-019478).